The Reason I Chased After You追いかけた理由
by Hirahirari
Summary: HijikataxOC. ONESHOT. "Quote Request Series" number 6! We always went home together, but today was different. Sougo had angered Toshi and he left without us, even though I waited this long for him. Sougo then told me to chase after him and so I do, but then Toshi demands the reason I chased after him. "B-because um, Sougo said-" "Only because you got told by Sougo?" No, because...


**No.6 of "Quotes Requests" is from Chibi-san!**

**An unexpected test had come up and test revision had killed my time to write!**  
**So sorry for the late update**

**Hijikata-kun and childhood friend.**  
**Heart squeezing cute quote! Enjoy...!**

* * *

**The reason for chasing after you**

* * *

"-and then suddenly Kondou-san started screaming!"

"Lol~ oh my god, that's just too funny!"

The time is after school time, where the classroom has quietened down with the absence of students.  
Sougo and I sit on the window sill filling in our class diary as we chat about random things.  
And Sougo's stories are just too hilarious.  
Since he and I are childhood friends, he brings up old memories too and he just comes up with something so funny one after the other.

_When I think about it now, we had used to do so many stupid things..._

"Hey, look! You haven't gone anywhere with filling the diary!"

"That's because you talk too much," Okita lazily replies.

"No, _you_ were the one talking!" I retort back.  
I give that averted lazy eyes of his a slight glare before moving my pen across the lined paper again.

_...I wonder if he's done yet,_ I think as my mind wanders off to a certain person while writing today's events.  
And as if my wishes had been granted, the classroom door suddenly opens with a rumble of the worn tires of the sliding door.  
I reflectively look straight up from the classroom diary to the entrance of the classroom, and the guy standing at there is another childhood friend of mine, Toshi.

"..."

"Toshi! Have you finished your business with the teacher?"

Since the three of us always walk home together, we had been waiting for Toshi who had said he had business with the teacher.  
Well... Sougo had said let's just finish writing this up quickly and go home, but I had refused to do so and had been waiting... longingly for Toshi.

_...for only one reason._

Toshi comes walking this way with his usual unemotional face, but this starts to make my heart beat faster.

_...because I love him._

"...I thought you guys would be gone by now."

"_I_ had been intending to do so.../i" Sougo scoffs, and the two starts glaring at each other right in front of me.  
While as for me, I just pull a very forced smile since this is nothing out of the ordinary for these two.  
Even if I try to calm the two, they won't stop glaring.

"But, well, it was fun spending the time with just the two of us, ae?" Sougo states, and looks over towards my way, expecting me to agree with him.

"eh?"

My voice flips.

Sougo smirks at Toshi as if he's testing him something.

_Well, it WAS fun I admit... but...  
...what is it with this strange atmosphere?_

I furrow my brows and look up at Toshi, to find myself being glared at.

_W-Why on Earth am I being glared at...!?_

"Eh, um... well, yeah...I guess."  
The fact that I had fun isn't wrong, so I honestly nod and comply with Sougo, but then Toshi's face expression becomes so scary that I'm slowly forced to lower my gaze.

_What's happening? Did I do something wrong here?_

Sougo beams with a victorious smile of something while Toshi's brows furrow in anger.

"I see, then I shouldn't be interrupting you, should I?"

"Huh?"

"I'm leaving."

"Huh!?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's right, just leave already, Hijikata," Sougo waves him off.

While I glare at Sougo for creating such a tense atmosphere, the conversation between the two quickly passes by, and before I know it, Toshi walks out of the classroom.  
Not knowing what's going on, I just stand there, rigid with my mouth agape.

"So then, shall we head home too? Just the two of us together?" Sougo asks.

"W-what are you saying, idiot Sougo!" I shout and round on Sougo who has a content smirk plastered across his face.

_I waited this long for him so that we can go home with the three of us, just as always...  
...but what now? Toshi left all by himself!_

"Heh, so you're saying it was better if it were with Hijikata, rather than with me?" he asks, directly hitting right on the spot, making my heart thump in shock.

"...w-wha? N-no!"

"Then this is fine, isn't it?"

Sougo sadistically chuckles at me as I furrow my brows and cast my eyes downwards while I feel a cold chill.  
It feels like he can see right through me, and I start feeling embarrassed.

"B-but we waited this long for him..."

"...jeez, you're so not honest," can't you do something about that? He continues to sigh as he pats my head gently.

"Huh?"  
I look up to Sougo in surprise.  
He then makes a face that had the urge to groan as he indicates me to go off.

"Hurry up and go or else that bastard Hijikata is really gonna leave off without you," Sougo says.

"What are you saying, Sougo...?"

"I'm _saying_ hurry up and _go home_ with _Hijikata_," he accents his words heavily.

"Wha, but, S-Sougo, with you too-"

"If you don't hurry up and go already, I'm going to show this to everyone."

I start panicking at his sudden words and start protesting until Sougo slips out a photo from wherever he had it hidden with a calm expression.

But what's on the photo, is...

"...T-that! Why do _you _have it...!?"

"I found it in the drawers of your desk in your bedroom," Sougo grins slyly.

In that photo... is Toshi during the school festival.  
It had been a coincidental one-shot photo of Toshi, and I happened to have bought that photo.

I had been ashamed of what I had done and had embarrassingly hidden it inside my desk...

_...but he just decides to roam freely and takes it out as he wishes without permission!_

"G-give it back!" I demand.

"If you go after him now, I'll give this back to you tomorrow," Sougo assures, as he smirks victoriously, making my face burn.

_He's such a sadist and that personality hasn't changed since childhood... uber sadist!_

...which means he's already figured out my feelings for Toshi...right?

Not to under-estimate Prince Uber Sadist...

I bite down my lower lip before picking up my belongings with a bit of determination set upon my mind.

"...I leave the rest of the class diary to you," I mumble.

"Yeah, yeah," Sougo says with a laugh, so I glare at him and then set off.

_He shouldn't have gone off too far._

I had dashed out of the classroom and am now fully sprinting, to chase after _him_.

* * *

As I walk towards the entrance door to the school, I start hearing someone's footsteps...  
...some footsteps that sounds like its rushing towards this way.

_I'm really pissed off right now, so truthfully I want to be left alone..._

I plaster a scowl on my face as I give a small heave, adjusting the school bag on my shoulders.  
Then I notice that the sound of the footsteps is now right behind me.

_Who the hell is it?_I think in a highly bad mood and spin around...

"T-toshi...!"

...to see _her_, who I had just been seeing, breathless.  
My heart stops for a fraction as my eyes widen and my body becoming rigid.

"...what the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean 'what'? We're going home! ...together!"

"What about Sougo?"

"...H-he said go without-"  
Her voice kind of fades away as she mumbles towards the ground and I pick up on the situation.

_...that bastard, Sougo. Doing unnecessary things..._

I really don't get if he's a friend or a foe.  
I suddenly feel awkwardness as I scratch my head and avert my gaze.

_Ah~, jeez. What do you expect me to do!?_

Looking down, I see her blushing red in the cheeks as her eyes water in panic and embarrassment.  
She probably has no idea how much she's seducing me with that look.

"...wanna go home together then?"  
I don't know what to say, so for now, I just mumble this aloud.  
But to that, she suddenly looks up towards me with a bright smile, making my heart leap and I hurriedly look away.

"Yes!"

She smiles so happily like a puppy wagging her tail.

_...so interesting_.

I subconsciously pat her head until the puppy becomes obviously red in the face, making me feel the heat upon my face too.

_...what the hell was I thinking?  
Like patting her head... seriously, I'm out of it, _I think as I immediately retract my hand.

"L-l-l-let's go home!" she then stammers with a brick red face and wanders towards the entrance door.  
I follow after her when she then trips over the small steps the raises the floor a few cm off the ground.

"Watch out..!"  
I rush in and pull her towards me, thankfully being able to prevent her from falling to the ground.

"...you're such a clumsy idiot," I sigh.

"S-sorry... I wasn't... paying attention.

She furrows her brows as she looks up at me as we still find ourselves occupied within each other's arms.

I finally come to realise this fact, and that our faces are so close to each other, that my calmness starts to falter rapidly.

_I know it's me who initiated this situation... but... this is bad...this is really bad..._

"T-thanks anyway," she then smiles cutely as she starts to pull away from me, but I subconsciously stop her from doing that and let myself grab a hold of her arms as they please.

"...sorry."

"...Toshi? Mmph!"

I pull her in towards me strongly and keep her within my arms.  
Her sweet scent makes my heart beat rapidly.

_What the hell am I doing...?_

"...wha-?" she manages to muffle as I lock her in a strong embrace.

"...why did you chase after me?" I ask.

"E-eh? Um..b-because um, Sougo said..." she stutters in reply.

"Only because you got told by Sougo?" I press on.

If I keep pressurising her, she becomes quiet, losing the ability to form words.

_I wonder if I had been too mean...?_

Because we are pressed so close together, I can feel the fast heartbeat.  
And the heart that's racing isn't just mine.

I start to lose myself from her strong grip upon my shoulder.

_Ah, I think I won't mind if we're like this till tomorrow..._

"I don't want to let go now..." I whisper against her ear where the blush has also reached.

* * *

I feel my whole body become hot as I hear the words whispered against my ear.

"I don't want to let go now..."

_...what should I do? I feel like my heart is about explode._

My whole body loses its strength to support it and I feel myself leaning my head against his chest.

Just being embraced like this, is like a highly alerting situation, but because I hadn't even dream that this day would ever come, I am totally not prepared for this at all and at an instant my mind goes completely blank.

"...what...is that supposed to mean...?" I ask breathless, that makes Toshi pull away from me slowly.

But even if he does so, are bodies are so close to each other and our faces are only a few cm apart as he stares down towards me.

The beautiful black hair of his wavers along with the wind and his perfectly proportioned face makes me all dizzy.  
But there's also the fact that Toshi's cheeks are blushed red.

He narrows his eyes into a soft expression as he smiles warmly and puts a hand against my cheek.

"...this is what I mean."

-and our lips meet.

_Wha-...!?_

My eyes widen in surprise.  
I can't believe the situation I'm in, so much that my body becomes rigid.  
When the hot lips of his then slowly separates, he locks his eyes on me and smiles at me with a red face before lightly hitting his forehead against mine.

...and it's a moment of nothing but pure happiness.

"...wanna go home then?"

"...yeah."

We both chuckle together before finding each other's lips again.

* * *

"...You're surprisingly the considerate guy, aren't you?"

"Oh what, you were watching?"

The person who cheekily put a few words into an empty class, minus the one, is Ginpachi.  
To the smirk he receives from his teacher, Okita furrows his brows, but then returns the smirk back at him.

"What's most enjoyable for me is to tear apart the two and steal the girl away."

"...brrr, I just felt a cold shiver run up my spine."

So in the end, that evil grinning sadistic-hearted prince is _never_considered to be a considerate guy...

end

* * *

**The requested quote was:**  
**"I don't want to let go now..."**

**I tried to make Hijikata say "don't want to let go" in his most natural form but... I wonder if this was right?**  
**Sorry if it doesn't suit your imagination!**

**Ah~, I wish to have this said to me too (/∇/)ｗ**

**Anyways, thank you very much for the request!**  
**Sorry for making Sougo take a big part in this oneshot too!**


End file.
